Guy Major
Guy Major est un artiste de comics ayant travaillé sur des comics de Dark Horse Comics en rapport avec le Buffyverse. Œuvres Coloriste *''Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics'' **1. Wu-Tang Fang **2. Halloween (comic) **3. Cold Turkey **4. White Christmas **5. Happy New Year **6. New Kid on the Block, Part One **7. New Kid on the Block, Part Two **8. The Final Cut **9. Hey, Good Lookin', Part One **10. Hey, Good Lookin', Part Two **11. A Boy Named Sue **12. A Nice Girl Like You **13. Delia's Gone **14. Love Sick Blues **15. Lost Highway **16. The Food Chain **17. Your Cheatin' Heart **18. She's No Lady **19. Old Friend **21. The Blood of Carthage, Part One **22. The Blood of Carthage, Part Two **23. The Blood of Carthage, Part Three **24. The Blood of Carthage, Part Four **25. The Blood of Carthage, Part Five **26. The Heart of a Slayer, Part One **27. The Heart of a Slayer, Part Two **28. Cemetery of Lost Love *''Lover's Walk'' *''The Dust Waltz'' *''Spike and Dru: Paint the Town Red'' *''Spike and Dru: The Queen of Hearts'' *''Spike and Dru: All's Fair'' *''Jonathan: Codename: Comrades'' *''Reunion (comic)'' *''Spike and Dru: Who Made Who?'' *''Hello Moon'' *''Cursed (comic)'' *''Dead Love'' *''Killing Time'' *''The Latest Craze'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Giles: Beyond the Pale'' *''Stinger'' *''Dance with Me'' *''Play with Fire'' *''One Small Promise'' *''Punish Me with Kisses'' *''Rogues Gallery'' *''Annual 1999'' *''Angel: The Hollower'' **''The Hollower, Part One'' **''The Hollower, Part Two'' **''The Hollower, Part Three'' *1. "The Remaining Sunlight" *2. "Uninvited Guests" *3. "Bad Blood" *4. "Crash Test Demons" *5. "Pale Reflections" *6. "The Blood of Carthage" *7. "Spike and Dru" *9. "Autumnal" (coloriste) *"Earthly Possessions" **''Earthly Possessions, Part One'' **''Earthly Possessions, Part Two'' **''Earthly Possessions, Part Three'' *''Strange Bedfellows'' **''The Changeling Wife'' *''Surrogates'' *''Origines'' **''Origines, partie 1'' **''Origines, partie 2'' **''Origines, partie 3'' *''MacGuffins'' *''Rock 'N' Roll All Night (and Sleep Every Day)'' *''Panel to Panel'' (avec Scott Allie, Brian Horton, Paul Lee, Jeff Matsuda, Cliff Richards, Chris Bachalo, Joe Bennett, J. Scott Campbell, Randy Green, Eric Powell, Tim Sale, Ryan Sook, Dave Stewart, John Totleben, Christian Zanier et bien d'autres) Artiste de couverture *''Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics'' **3. Cold Turkey **4. White Christmas **5. Happy New Year **6. New Kid on the Block, Part One **7. New Kid on the Block, Part Two **8. The Final Cut **12. A Nice Girl Like You **13. Delia's Gone **15. Lost Highway **16. The Food Chain **17. Your Cheatin' Heart **18. She's No Lady **19. Old Friend **20. Double Cross **21. The Blood of Carthage, Part One **22. The Blood of Carthage, Part Two **23. The Blood of Carthage, Part Three **24. The Blood of Carthage, Part Four **25. The Blood of Carthage, Part Five **39. Night of a Thousand Vampires *''Spike and Dru: All's Fair'' *''Reunion (comic)'' *''Killing Time'' *''Giles: Beyond the Pale'' *''Dark Horse Presents 141'' *''Origines'' **''Origines, partie 1'' **''Origines, partie 2'' **''Origines, partie 3'' en:Guy Major Catégorie:Coloristes Catégorie:Artistes de couverture